I love Chocolate
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: this is a sasukeXOC one shot. what happens when sasuke falls for one of his team mates SAsukeXOC


Name: Scarlet Miwazawa, but she hates her name so she likes to be called Sky

Age: 16

Looks: you have chocolate skin, but not dark or to light just right, you have blue eyes and dark brown hair, your breast or a size D 32

About you: you are hyper, childish, flirty/tease, very powerful, sweet, nice, when in battle you get a little blood thirsty, and non-fan girl you hate fan girls. You love to play and joke around. You love to flirt/tease with Suigetsu and Sasuke you get a thrill from missing with their minds, and bother Karin

I was walking with me team. Team Hebi my arms folded behind my head looking up at the blue sky watching a pack of birds fly by I smile, but drop to a frown.

"Duck butt when are we going to stop I'm tired!" I shouted using my neck name for the young Uchiha from the back of the group. Jugo smile and shook his head, Suigetsu snicker showing of his pointy teeth, Karin rolled her eyes and Sasuke…I don't know but I think he was smirking.

"calm down…Scarlet" I knew he was smirking. I puff my cheeks out turning red. I hated that name

"Shut up Sasuke" 'damn' I cursed myself I couldn't think of another come back shit this really shut ass. I clutched my teeth.

"Hey Sky your face is Scarlet" Suigetsu teased I glared at him, but then a sly grin grew into place of my feature. I let my arms fall to my side, soften up my eyes and bit my lower lip. My thumb and index finger twiddling with a strand of my dark chocolate hair. And made myself blushed and…perfect. I looked at Suigetsu with my soft aqua blue eyes.

"Oh, my Sui-kun your right, I am so embarrasses, the times I blush is when I having wet dreams about you, OH did I just say that a lot loud?" I fake being scared I fake blushed more, placing both my hands on both side of my 'crimson red' cheeks shaking my head slightly trying to look embarrasses.

"Y-you have w-wet dream about m-me" I almost busted out laughing when Suigetsu spoke his voice cracked, but I kept up with my act and nodded. I walked up behind him hugging his back ignoring the sword. My hands find their way up his shirt tracing his abs I heard him groan.

'Victory' I though with a smile

"Yea, who wouldn't have wet dream with your sexy ass around?" I comment mischief look gleam in my eyes in amusement. He just chuckle in nervous and rubbed the back of his neck. I let go of him smirking. I laugh my butt off.

"Suigetus you're a stupid prev you and Sasuke always fall for it!" I laughed on the ground pounding my fist against it. Once I was finished I got up and skipped around my group laughing like a child in the snow. But I'm not a child, and there is no snow BOO!

"Where the snow?" I shouted I pump both my arms in the air, but I realized what I just said I looked at my group and chuckle sheepishly scratching my cheek.

"Sorry I was in my little world" I defended. Sasuke smirked, Suigetsu laughed, Jugo talking to a bird still not use to that. And Karin just rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"I guess you're little minded as I guess" she comments. I glared at her I quickly threw a kunai at her it blew by her and hit a tree. Her eyes widen as she saw a cut that slowly appeared on her cheeks and cut some of her hair on the side.

"Next time I won't miss" I growled I heard her swallow hard I smirked in amusement.

"Ok let's go!" I shouted pumping my fist in the air once more going on child mode I heard sighs I just smiled more.

"Thank you for the food" I said looking down at the man I was stepping on my sword at his neck he just nodded. I got off him and watched him run in the woods. I pick up his bag of food he dropped. There was fish, apples, baked cookies and chocolate I smile.

But then I looked down I saw a small bag I picked it up and open it.

"Jackpot" I cheered it was a bag full of money. And with that ran back to camp to my comrades. I saw the fire in the distant.

"Wow Sky where you get all this food and money?" Suigetsu Said in aw I smiled at my work

"I asked some guy to give me some food and he drop this and gave me money" I answer lying threw my teeth

"sky what did I say about stealing from innocent people?" Sasuke said as if he was my mother I pouted at him.

'Aren't we criminals anyway?' I thought confused he just gave me one of his infamous poker face I sighed .

"I didn't 'steal' it" I defended he just eye me

"Ok, then how you get the food from him, I know for a fact that he didn't willing give it to you?" Sasuke asked

"I asked him for food he said no, so I kicked him down causing him to drop the bag, press my sword on his neck and thank him for the food he nodded ran away and left his money bag, big deal" I said the truth all in one breath and shrugging. I looked at Suigetsu who was laughing his butt of Jugo talking to the…died…fish? Weirdo. Karin who gives two fucks and a smirking Uchiha. I quickly threw a kunai at Sasuke direction.

"What the hell Sky?" Karin shouted I got up I began to walk to Sasuke direction, but passed him I felt the eyes of my comrades blurring my back. I walked up to the tree where my kunai Is stabbed against. I pulled it out.

"We're not alone" I said bluntly. I sharply turn around and threw daggers in everyone direction, but it stabbed above them. The Kunai floated in mid-air as bodies slowly appeared behind them falling to the grabbed lifeless.

"what the fuck?" Suigetsu question as he eyed the bodies. I pulled my sword out it clashed with another sword.

"that's some sharp ears you have their girl" I heard a voice then a men appeared in front of me. I pushed him off with my sword. I turn around and punched someone in the face they fell to the ground. This time it was a women. I stood my ground.

'how can I fight people I can't see?' I thought then a idea hit me. I dig in my pocket and pulled out some powder I threw it on them. The shape of people heads appeared in mid-ari, they soon turn visible I smirked. They all came at me I brought my hand in front of me I closed my eyes.

"fire style: fire whirl justu!" I shouted soon a whirl of fire surround me I heard the bloody murder scream, I smirked more it was like screamo music to my ears. Once the fire disappeared I saw some other I felt crazy, I need to hear the sheer scream of those in pain. My body shook; my pupil was shaking and moving in every direction. I held on to my head trying to control myself, but whine up letting lose a insane laugh. I went to strike my target, but something held me back. I looked up to see it was Sasuke.

"Calm down" he cooed in my ear, my eye was half lidded open, I looked down at the blood fill ground nodding as my answer. Sasuke put his hands on my ears to block the bloody murder screams, I sighed in disappointment but it's for the best. Soon Sasuke let my ears free from his hands prison. He rest his hands on my waist, I turn my body around in his arms.

"Thank you Sasuke I don't know what I would do without you" I whispered in his ear my eyes soft a blush grace my face, I looked up at his coal color eyes. My heart skipped a beat, I never actually look in his eye they way I am now. I felt my face really flush.

'snapped out of it sky' I thought myself, I saw Sasuke leaning in I blushed I lean in to our lips were inches away. A sly grin appeared on my face. I put my hands between our lips, he kissed my hand sending shivers down my spine, but shrugged it off. I smiled and twirled around.

"I told you, you and Suigetsu always fall for it" I said with my eyes closed and my hands behind my back with a smile of amusement. I open my left eye to look at Sasuke. He looked as always his poker face never knows what he thinking.

"Ok give me a chocolate bar!" I cheered Suigetsu passed me a bar and Sasuke I sat between him and Sasuke. Sasuke just eyed his bar.

"why do you like this stuff so much?" Sasuke asked I smiled at him with my chocolate coded lips.

"Well there is lots of reason, its sweet, it makes me hyper, it puts a smile on my face and always make me feel better." I answer looking at the chocolate prize. They nodded and I let a giggle free from my throat.

"Sasuke you are my savior!" I shouted from my room in the hotel we were staying at. There was room survives, my own room and a HOT SPRING! I stripe for my clothes into a white clean towel.

"I'm leaving" I called into the kitchen, but I saw Sasuke sitting on the table alone I walked over to him.

"Hey Sasuke where is everyone?" he shrugged I sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried he looked at the table, then he glance at me. He ran his fingers in his raven color hair.

"I'm just thinking about what I'm doing" he told me I was surprise. Sasuke goal was to kill his brother, but he wasn't sure anymore is this the real Sasuke? The one who had been hiding behind the poker face? I patted his back

"Sasuke, I can't tell you want your doing is right or wrong? That's your choices not mine, but whatever you do I'll be there all the way." I told him he looked at me with a confused face.

"So if I still want to kill Itachi, will you be by my side?" he asked like a lost puppy I smile and nodded.

"But I won't be around anymore when you leave and go to the village and restore you clan" I giggled/joke with a wink. But it kind of hurt I was in love with this arrogate Uchiha, but never show it.

"But I'm going to miss you, you are only a few people who can calm me down, and I the only few who can calm you down and people like you Sasuke…I don't think there is anyone like you" I sadly smile. I got up before I start crying. But Sasuke grabbed my wrist stopping me in my tracks, he slowly stood up from his seat.

"But what if you can be around all the time?" he asked I was shock my air caught in my wind pipe

"What?" I asked he whipped me around I fell right in his arms, he wrapped his strong arms around my waist, I laid my head on his chest smiling.

"What if you were with me every day, and you were the one who help me restore my clan?" he asked again this was very shocking. My face burn red I hid my face further into his chest. I heard him chuckle.

"Sasuke…but why me, you can have any other girl, why?" I asked he crashed his lips on mine when I looked up. I closed my eyes enjoying every moment of it.

"Because I love chocolate" he whisper in my ear. I was from shock, happy, pure happiness, to pure confusness

"What?" I asked a bit dumb founded

"You're my chocolate and I have lots of reason why I love you, your sweet, you make me want to be hyper, you put a smile on my face and you always make me feel better." He answer with his forehead connected to mine I blushed. His hands found their way to my hands and they interlace with one another.

"So Sky when I defeat Itachi…w-will you help me restore my clan?" he asked I threw my arms around his neck kissing him repeatly

"YES!" I shouted hugging him he lifts me off the ground I laughed. When he put me down my towel fell exposing myself to him, my face flushed I try to cover myself to no avail he just smirk eyeing fucking my breast.

"You buds were like Hershey kisses" he cooed at me I blush

"And who said we couldn't restore early?" I asked soon enough he pick me up and ran into my room.

"Eager I see" I laughed out he smile a real pure happy smile, it made me smile.

"You have no idea" he resort back we made it to my room and let say no one got some sleep ;)

After 3 months I was pregnant! Sasuke was happy he almost cried, Suigetsu was cheering he was going to be a uncle, Karin sulking and Jugo is talking to a…squirrel….? I will never understand. And 4 month later he regretfully killed his brother, return to the village, who happily accepted us. But his fan girls and he ask me to marry him and of course I said yes. Life get sweeter then this!


End file.
